


Ultimate Evil

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Snapshots of ultimate evil.





	Ultimate Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For she is Iron, destroyer of Relationships.

It was a peaceful day at the barn.

At least until Peridot burst in, a storm cloud hovering over her head.

"All right." she glared at everyone "Who ruined my tape player?"

"Ruined it?" Lapis quirked an eyebrow

"They poured water all over it, causing it to short-circuit!" Peridot's eyes narrowed "It was you, wasn't it?"

"No, it really wasn't......" Lapis attempted to apologize

"Don't lie to me!" Peridot snapped "You have water powers, so you must have done it!"

"I......"

"You know how much it means to me!" Peridot sobbed "Our relationship is over!"

With that, she ran off, and Lapis lifted an arm to stop her, a grief-stricken expression on her face.

She had failed.

"I love ruining happy relationships." Navy thought, surveying the tragic outcome, before leaving


End file.
